1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of invention relate generally to optical devices and, more specifically but not exclusively relate to semiconductor-based optical wavelength conversion.
2. Background Information
The need for fast and efficient optical-based technologies is increasing as Internet data traffic growth rate is overtaking voice traffic pushing the need for fiber optical communications. Transmission of multiple optical channels over the same fiber in the dense wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) system provides a simple way to use the unprecedented capacity (signal bandwidth) offered by fiber optics. Commonly used optical components in the system include wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transmitters and receivers, optical filter such as diffraction gratings, thin-film filters, fiber Bragg gratings, arrayed-waveguide gratings, optical add/drop multiplexers and wavelength converters.
A wavelength converter is a device that can be used to covert the wavelength of one optical beam to a different wavelength. Wavelength converters can be used to address the needs in future high speed, multi-wavelength optical networks. Known wavelength conversion techniques such as for example those that have been used in LiNbO3 crystal based wavelength converters have suffered from issues such as photorefractive damage and high cost.